Anywhere
by completewithtypos
Summary: Songfic contest entry for the Hideaway. Minerva's father disapproves. Not my best story. ADMM


Anywhere

_A/N: I don't own anything. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just messed with them. I'll bring them back unharmed, I promise. And the song is beautiful, you should find it, and it's by Evanescence. Lizz_

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Minerva McGonagall could not concentrate on the letters she was writing for her father. It seemed every time she began one, she wrote _My darling Albus _instead of the name of the person the letter was meant for, and then she had to start over. Minerva sighed. She missed him terribly. The year after she had graduated from Hogwarts, Minerva remained in the castle studying with Albus Dumbledore to be an animagus. They had become close friends, best friends, and then lovers.

And then her father found out. He'd raged at her, telling her Albus was too old, too dangerous, too wrong for his little girl. She had screamed at him that she didn't care, that she was old enough to make her own decisions. Minerva had lost the argument. Her father, as long as he was alive would control her, and he'd taken her away to work with him, never to see Albus again as long as he had anything to say about it.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Minerva was reading in bed that night when she heard a soft tap on the window that made her start. Grabbing her wand off the nightstand, she crept quietly towards it. She threw back the curtains and opened the window in one fluid movement, nearly knocking Albus Dumbledore off his broom.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, fairly dragging him inside.

"I missed you," he said, and the simple statement brought tears to her eyes. She shut the window, drew the curtains, and then flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Albus, it's been horrible. I missed you so much!" she cried, her tears spilling over.

He held her tightly, basking in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

"How did you find this place?" she asked, looking up into the clear, blue eyes that she loved.

"It's taken me months." He said softly. "And I had to call in a lot of favors." He reached up to stroke a hand down her cheek. "It was worth it."

"If you get caught…" she began, the fact that he father was in a room down the hall finally sinking in.

"I won't." he told her, and raised his wand to cast a powerful silencing spell on the room.

"Albus?" she questioned.

He cupped her face in his hands, his eyes sparkling. "Come with me."

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

"Where?" she asked, confused, but willing to follow him to the moon.

"Anywhere. We'll run away."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm being completely serious, Minerva. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As long as I have you it doesn't matter where I am. I'm with you, and I'm happy."

Tears flooded her eyes again, and she threw herself back into his arms. No one had every said anything so beautiful to her, and at that moment she would have agreed to anything he said.

Then her more rational side took over.

"Albus, your job, your life, it's all here."

He drew her close against him, resting his cheek against her hair.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

"I don't care."

"Albus, you're not being sane." She cried, trying to look up at him.

"I never said I was. But I'm doing what feels right. I love you, and I'm not going to let that lonely bitter old man separate us."

Minerva stepped back, so many emotions flashing through her eyes. She wanted to go, to run, to be with him forever. And yet, there was still the loyalty to her father. Albus spoke again, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Come with me."

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

He watched the war going on inside her through her emerald eyes. She had to make this decision alone, but he prayed to whatever gods were listening that she chose him. He didn't know if he could live without her.

Minerva began to pace, running a hand through her hair agitatedly. Albus stood silently, hoping she would decide. He entered one last plea. "Minerva please, I love you."

She stopped pacing, and stared for just a moment, until her eyes cleared and she flew across the room, launching herself into his arms.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down_  
_So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere_

When her father came looking for her early the next morning, the only thing left was the open window, the cool morning breeze, and the note from his daughter that said simply,

'I love him.'

_Where love is more than just your name_


End file.
